<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the river and through the woods by SlytherinSnape93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984904">Over the river and through the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93'>SlytherinSnape93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Impregnation, Non-Canon Relationship, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song '  Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go'.<br/>Takes place after Severus kills Dumbledore and is called coward by Erica...<br/>Snape decides he has had enough of the brat's defiance and his alpha decides to make the little Omega his ...<br/>I have to decide if I want this to be a multichapter ...<br/>Let me know if you want more ...<br/>For now I will leave it as a multichapter ...<br/>If you'll have any Ideas on how Snape and Erica's relationship will progress let me know your ideas ...<br/>For now ... Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over the river and through the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus Snape was getting closer to Potter,the Alpha inside of him urging him to take the little Omega and make her his, even if he had to force himself on her .</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all the brat deserved it for calling him a cowardand trying to attack him with his own spells… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And also for all the six years of defiance and grief she had given him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So much like that arrogant swine of her father, but Snape had enough, he was going to teach the brat a lesson she would never forget!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally reached and grabbed her from behind slamming them both against a large tree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment he touched Potter, he knew that she was going to be his omega and he would not be letting her go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pinned her between himself and the tree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was trembling and had tears in her eyes and he could smell her fear, it was intoxicating “ Let me go, bastard!” she yelled trying to not let him see how afraid she truly was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus sneered “ No Potter … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You are going to be mine … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you will do what I order you …” he growled pulling her hair from her neck, and licking it making the girl shiver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started suckling on her tender skin leaving possessive red welts along her neck, collar bone, and jaw while a soft whimper escaped her lips </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘You’re enjoying this aren’t you Potter?’ he thought with a smirk, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll pay for what you did Snape … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You won’t get away with killing Dumbledore!” she whispered harshly but he simply smirked shifting against her so he could rip her school skirt from her . </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began touching her and stroking her every inch from her heels up to the back of her neck and back down again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Potter quivered and tried to move away from him and the sensations he was creating in her body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">" I’ll kill you! I swear …” she growled when her struggles did not gain her release but it seemed to excite the alpha even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one hand Snape pushed on her lower back trapping her on the ground and with the other hand he twisted her hair in his fist and pulled her head back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He growled has he bit the left side of her exposed neck, flexing his jaw lightly sinking his teeth around her jugular vein until she stilled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to nudge her thighs apart using his strength to keep her pinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I will not let you go, not even after your belly is swollen with my seed Potter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took Erica a moment to understand his words . </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When their meaning penetrated her mind she began to cry and thrash wildly under the potion’s master body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She started to struggle harder causing him to bite into her soft slim thigh until she stilled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed her legs wide enough apart to allow his mouth to lick at the satin crotch of her small lace panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A low growl of approval escaped Snape as he scented her innocence, who would have thought that Erica Potter despite all of her adoring fans was still a virgin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel her tremble as his tongue warmed her through her panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her small body tensed trying to override the pleasurable sensation” S-S-Stop you bastard… you’ll pay for this!” she sobbed as tears formed in her eyes, but Snape was not moved at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica heard a noise that sounded like an animal in need. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It stunned her to realize the sound was coming from her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She groaned with humiliation at the though that she had no control over her body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snape’s tongue began to lap at her growing wetness through her panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One hand held tightly to her slim thigh while the fingers of his other hand began to press rhythmically into her tight pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica could not stop herself from lifting her hips in the air to give him better access. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could not help but submit to the pleasures that Snape was forcing on her. She couldn’t believe it, it was a nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t be pressed against a tree thrusting her hips in the air she trembled with anticipation while the man who had killed Dumbledore was touching her so intimately .</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snape buried his face between her legs, suckling and nippingas he began to thrust his tongue deep inside her sweet little flower . </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica could not believe what he was doing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one in her life had ever touched her this way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears of pleasure and embarrassment streaked her face as she could not stop herself from enjoy Snape’s fingers on her clit and his tongue in her pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt him shift slightly, fearing that he meant to stop she grabbed his head and pressed him against her pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica felt her thighs began to tremble and a knot began to form low in her belly and her lower back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn't expecting the sudden surge of complete pleasure but suddenlyshe screamed and climaxed hard on his tongue. gasping and shuddering she fell limp against the tree trunk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">" Well well you liked that didn’t you? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re such a slut Potter …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We are not done yet …” he laid her onto her back positioning himself between Potter’s thighs, he knelt there and stared at her naked beauty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her body was still limp with her previous orgasm, she offered no resistance as he positioned her as he wanted her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slipping his left arm under her butt cheeks he lifted her up where only her shoulders and head rested on the grass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran his right hand between her breast, up stroking her neck and collarbone, and then down again pressing hard as he traveled past her ribs onto her stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed harder just under her belly-button and she felt her womb jump, the little Omega’s body already recognizing its Alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snape smiled as he stoked her and let loose a growl of pleasure when he felt her tiny womb jump at his touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Using his large hands he splayed her thighs wide while stretching her pussy lips tightly almost painfully apart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her delicate little clit stood unprotect and bare "Don't do that please professor….” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica tried to cover herself but a warning growl from the alpha scared her enough to lay back and be still for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bent his head and blew across her little clit watching her body jump at the sudden sensation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snape sucked her clit into his mouth with long drawn motions while his fingers released her pussy lips and began to stroke her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica moaned and moved as his fingers pressed and stroked her and then tried to get control of herself and close her legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not deny what is mine, Potter.”but suddenlywithout mercy, he pressed hard into her clit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pressure caused and instant orgasm to roll through her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unlike the one before though, this one was painful and caused Erica’s whole body to clench. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I will have what is mine." Snape pushed his cock just barely into the small opening of her virgin opening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can take it the easy way, or the hard way, but either way you will take it." with these words Snape shoved his huge cock deep into her virgin cunt making Erica scream in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tell me, who owns you Potter? Who is your Alpha?” Snape fisted her hair as he thrusted into her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica began to cry and whimper as Snape slammed his cock against her cervix "Tell me slut, who owns you?" he snarled again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you….” Erica gasped as she pushed at his hips trying to ease some of her pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess you want it the hard way, uh Potter?” he asked her with a deep growl, Erica’s body shuddered when Snape suddenly stopped pistoning into her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus slowed his thrusts and began stroking her clit with his fingers then bent his head down and began suckling her nipples.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shudder raced up Erica’s back as she felt the wetness grow between her legs with every thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where his cock had felt too big and had hurt before, now she began to arch towards him, craving the full feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His warm mouth sucked and nipped at her breast as Snape licked his way up to her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you want me to cum in you?" Snape’s voice was but a hoarse whisper, Erica moaned and pressed her lips against his cheek hearing his growls against her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica wrapped her arms around Snape trying to hold him to her as she felt her pleasure grow, she didn’t know what he had done to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few moments earlier she hated him for he had betrayed the man he should have considered a mentor and killed him, but now it was like every trace of the hate she had felt dissipated away leaving her with another feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Omega’s breathing became labored and black dots swam around her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Through a pleasure filled haze she lifted her head to see where the two of them were joined and the sight of his cock sinking into her warm inviting pussy was the most erotic sight she had ever witnessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unable to control the Alpha in him anymore Snape bit into her neck holding his Omega beneath him so his body could fill her with his life giving seed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica felt his teeth sink into her neck but instead of pain she could feel only pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her body began to prepare itself for the best orgasmas she began to beg him to finish her off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica felt Snape release her neck as he threw his head back and roared, her body exploded as her pussy clamped down on his cock milking him as his hot seed bathed her womb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly their breathing began to turn back to normal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The realization of what just occurred hit her and she began to weep “ I hate you … Snape you bastard!” Snape stared at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Potter looked so small and fragile lying there beneath him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll pay for this you monster …”she threatened as tears continued flowing down her face but Snape simply sneered at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you just shut the fuck up Potter?” he asked and Erica growled defiantly trying to bite him “ Now you are my omega Potter … you will do what I tell you to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Try to behave or I will have to punish you …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Am I clear?” he smirked as the girl blushed furiously glaring hatefully at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Snape lifted her up into his arms and appeared them away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>